The present invention relates to data processing systems and more specifically, to safety monitoring systems.
Systems are commercially available that allow caregivers to remotely monitor patients and people using assisted living services. Such a system may include sensors, such as video cameras, microphones and motion sensors, installed in the home of a person being monitored. A caregiver can remotely access data generated by such sensors via the Internet to check on the person. If the caregiver determines that the person is in need of assistance, the caregiver can dispatch someone to provide the needed assistance.